Silence is Easy
by dance-shop-snark
Summary: Peyton Sawyer. Blond curls. Chickeny legs on a 5'8 frame. Hazel eyes that could speak about a world of experiences.Because those were the only things that spoke.Because Peyton Sawyer did not speak. One day she'd just stopped.the day she moved to Tree Hill
1. Silence is Easy

**A/N: So I haven't written a fanfic in a while. I've had one complete and successful Smallville fiction that I love, but I also have had a couple fics including a oth one which have been incomplete due to lack of response from anyone. This idea popped into my head the other day while reading a fiction from someone else, and I'm excited about it. I got a couple influences for it, from the show, the other fiction and a rock concert I went to the other day. **

**So the point is, I'm very excited about this one, but I'd appreciate feedback from people if I'm going to spend my time continuing it. Other things you may want to know, is every chapter is the title of a song. The story as well as this first chapter is titled by "Silence is Easy" by star sailor. Lyrics will be used at the end of each chapter. Thanks for taking time to read my story I hope you enjoy it. Also I'm open to suggestions from people if you have an idea you think could work. PS, This is AU I guess you could say. The stuff between Nathan and Lucas is the same, and they like each other now. But Peyton is not around yet, Haley and Brooke aren't friends yet, and there is no Naley yet. It should all be explained.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own anything. If I did, Pete would still be around (because face it, the boy's a fox), and the show would be back on already.**

**Pairings: _romance;_ LP. BC. NH. _Friendship;_ LP BP CP HB HP.. maybe others...**

**And that's about it! READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**CHAPTER 1: _Silence is Easy_**

It was one of those days. Dreary, dark, damp days, where the rain drizzled. Enough to make the sky dark with rain clouds and to frustrate girls who wanted their hair to remain perfect, but not enough to stop normal activities. Unless of course you were Lucas Scott. His normal activity was basketball. School practice hadn't started up yet, and now he couldn't play at the river court. Stupid rain.

The incredibly attractive blond sat in a booth on the far edge of Karen's Cafe. He had a calculus book and a pile of loose leaf paper spread out on the table, as he drummed his pencil between two fingers, and the page of paper violently.

"I'm almost positive that the paper is not alive, and cannot be killed. Besides what do you have against mutilated tree's?" Haley James quipped at him as she approached his table.

Haley was a beautiful, intelligent girl. She had chestnut hair, and big sparkling brown eyes. Her main hobby was tutoring and she was damned good at it. And she was looking pretty damned good to Lucas at that very moment.

No, Not the way your thinking. Lucas and Haley were best friends, and had been ever since kindergarten. She had broken the yellow crayon and, in one of Lucas' first of many chivalrous acts, he lent her his. It proceeded to do two things. One, it kept her from bursting into tears, and two, it started an epic friendship. They loved each other like brother and sister, and though most people who bothered to pay attention saw it as much more than that, they would never be together like that.

She was looking good to him then and there, only because calculus was being rude, and she was perhaps the only way to kick it's ass.

"Hales, I absolutely don't get any of this! I'd like to graduate you know."

"Never fear, super tutor is hear." she spoke as she giggled to herself. "Now whats given you trouble sugar?" She said, imitating foxy Cleopatra.

"Okay, first of all, I thought I'd cut you off from Austin Powers? And second, number 48 is killing me softly. I'm pretty sure it's like the paper version of chucky."

"Alright well, you see here where you have to add the first and second lines to eliminate y?"

Lucas nodded.

"Now to do it you just have to call this 'A' and this one 'B'. Now all you're going to have to..."

A dark shadow fell over the paper blocking the light from the table, and interrupting Haley mid sentence. The pair at the table looked up into the face of a man they had never seen before. He had chocolate brown hair, and strong, handsome features. He looked friendly. The abrupt interruption had startled the two teenagers, but the apologetic smile on the mans face put them at ease.

"I'm sorry kids, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just saw you were working on math and was hoping I could ask you a question."

"About math?" Haley asked sounding utterly confused.

The Man chuckled.

"No I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm Larry Sawyer." He extended his hand to Lucas who took it.

"I just was hoping that maybe you two went to Tree Hill High?" He asked and Haley nodded her head.

"It's just that I'm new around here and I'm still not sure about how to get info yet. It's a small town so it shouldn't be too hard, but leave it to me to get lost in this place."

"Well what did you need with the school?" Asked Lucas.

"Sorry again." He chuckled. "I'll get to the point. I have a daughter who will be going to school starting next week. I figured I'd give her a week to get used to the town. Anyways, I'm not sure how to get class schedules or anything. You think you could help me out?"

"Sure!" Haley claimed, a bit excited. A new girl was cool. Especially since they would probably have the first go at her. Haley was excited by the fact that she could likely take this girl and show her high school through her and Lucas' eyes. And if Haley James could turn one innocent girl from turning into a snobby clone, then she took the opportunity with great pleasure.

She didn't realize that it wouldn't be exactly as planned.

- - - - - - - - - **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

After telling Mr. Sawyer where he could sign up for the school and everything, he thanked them vigorously and left.

Haley was feeling more than a little confused.

"I wonder why she wasn't there or why he didn't let us meet her? That's odd."

"I dunno." Was Lucas' reply. "Maybe she was busy with something."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton Sawyer.

A mass of blond curls.

Long, chickeny legs on a 5'8 frame.

Hazel eye's that could speak of many things, and many experiences.

Because those were the only things that spoke.

Because Peyton Sawyer, didn't speak.

One day she'd just stopped.

In fact it was a recent day.

The day she moved to Tree Hill.

- - - ** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

In her young life of 16 years, Peyton had experienced too many things. Seen to much.

It started in 6th grade. 3:00 on Thursday March 15 a young Peyton Sawyer sat outside of her class. She was chatting to another girl her age. Lana. Lana had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. She was fairly short , especially compared to her lanky best friend. They were talking about their stupid teacher. She had called them both out in class for talking. Bobby Whitfield did nothing but talk all day to everyone, and not to mention it was usually crude. But he never got in trouble.

Then again Peyton and Lana didn't have Mrs. Whitfield as a mother. As in Mrs. Whitfield, their teacher.

_Flashback _

"_That's so stupid!" Lana almost yelled._

"_I know, it's just unfair. Teachers just shouldn't get to have their kids in their freaking class. When my mom finds out about this she's gonna do something about it. At least Mrs. Whitfield isn't head of the PTA." She exclaimed._

"_I wish my mom were as in control of things as yours is."_

"_Speaking of which.. where is my mom?"_

_End Flashback_

Peyton's mom wouldn't show up that day.

That was the day Anna Sawyer died.

The day she was late to pick her daughter up.

The day she ran a red light.

The day she died...

Was the day Peyton cried.

Was the day the first part of Peyton had died as well.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

It continued the next year. September 23.

_Flashback_

"_Lana...? Whats going on?"_

"_Nothing!"_

"_Come on you haven't been the same latley. Not to mention it's like 100 degrees out here, and your wearing a sweater."_

"_Look Peyton. Leave me alone. I'm sick of you. You know that right? I really hope you do. All you ever do is bug me about stupid stuff. Can you ever shut up about anything?"_

_End Flashback_

The taller girls eye's began to water.

And Peyton tried not to cry.

At home..

She'd cried.

She'd cried and watched her best friend walk away.

And another part of her left with Lana.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

You'd think that was enough for one girl.

But life thought it'd throw another dagger into the mix.

June 28th was the last straw.

_Flashback_

_Peyton sat on her wide open porch, sketchpad in hand, and waited. Anyone walking by would have thought she was spacing. But anyone who knew her knew she was waiting patiently for an inspiration. And it always seemed to come. Not today. Something, or rather someone, decided to enter her life instead._

_A blond lady walked up the path towards the girl sitting there. And she changed her life._

"_DAD!" Peyton screamed. She stomped into the house and chucked the nearest vase at the floor with a shatter._

"_Sweety?" Larry Sawyer ran in, breathless expecting to see a mass of curls sprawled on the floor._

_When he saw Peyton standing there furious, he was confused._

"_Honey? What happened? Whats wrong?"_

"_Gee, I dunno, dad. Or I guess I should call you Larry."_

"_I don't get it whats going on"_

"_You don't deserve to know whats going on! Hell, I haven't known for my whole life." she screamed._

"_Don't you take that tone with me young lady. You don't treat your parents like that, this isn't how you were raised."_

"_YOU'RE NOT MY DAD ANYWAYS!" She fumed._

_Larry Sawyer took a step back, appalled and confused. And hurt._

"_What did you say?" He asked quietly._

"_You heard me. Some lady just showed up on the porch. And imagine my surprise when she informs me that she's my mother. I THOUGHT MY MOTHER WAS DEAD!"_

"_You're mother is dead. You're real mother anyways." He continued, voice full of regret._

"_Where you ever gonna tell me? HUH? I've been living in a house with a complete stranger all these years and you didn't bother to let me know?" Tears welled in her eyes. The last tears she ever cried. The last that anyone saw anyways._

"_Her name was Ellie. She was a drug addict and she wasn't suppose to come around here ever again."_

"_Well that worked out great didn't it." She snarked. _

"_We were gonna tell you. Your mom and I. When you were started 7th grade. But when she died I just couldn't bring myself to do it."_

"_Yeah well your both liars. Weren't either of you smart enough to realize that letting me in from the beginning would have been a lot fricken easier!" She snapped. She wheeled around and began to stomp away, when a strong arm grabbed her wrist and flung her back around. _

"_Don't touch me. I don't even know you!" She spat at him._

"_Now you listen to me **little** girl. You be mad at me all the hell you want but don't you dare call your mother a liar. She's gone. She's not the one who decided not to tell you okay. That was me. And don't ever let me hear you disrespect her like that ever again, do you here me?"_

_Peyton simply huffed and took back her arm. After an "go die" glare, she stomped away._

_End Flashback_

Peyton never quite trusted her father after that. Not fully. She never got the chance to trust her real mother Ellie.

After finally making an effort with her birth mother, Ellie let breast cancer take her.

And Larry decided enough was enough. They needed a change of scenery. Hopefully one where Peyton could be happy.

He was unaware of the pact she made with herself.

"_Everybody says that their looking for a shelter,  
got a lot to give but I don't know how to help her,  
I should just let it go till they learn how to grow,  
and how to liberate."_

She couldn't trust him, he'd lied to her. Lana left. Her mother Anna died. Then Ellie. And Peyton wouldn't do it again.

"_Everybody says that she's looking for a shelter,  
got a lot to give but I don't know how I felt her,  
they should just let it go till these cities learn to grow,  
and how to liberate."_

She had decided that being alone was the best option. She wouldn't be manipulated into trusting anyone. And if no one was there, no one could leave.

"_Silence is easy, it just becomes me,  
you don't even know me"_

And she'd had enough of this leaving business.

So when Larry announced the purchase of a large house and a new job in Tree Hill Carolina, Peyton decided she was done. Done with friends, done with trust, and hell, maybe she just wouldn't speak. She'd do what was required of her in school. No more, no less. She'd go, sit in the back, pay a little attention, and go home. That was that.

And Tree Hill wouldn't have to be the wiser that she actually existed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: So I hope you all liked it. It'll continue of course. That is as long as I get my reviews please and thank you! So drop me a line.**


	2. Somethings Always Wrong

**A/N: Well the difficult thing about the oth fanfiction page is there is so many stories, it's hard to keep bumped :). So I'll just have to keep updating. But please review so I know I'm not doing this for nothing. Thanks everyone who takes the time to read and review your the best!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain hadn't lasted. That rainy Saturday came and gone. And Lucas and Haley couldn't have been happier.

When Monday came, Lucas could tell that it would be hot that day. It was a nice day. The day where you wake up before your alarm because the warm morning sun comes flooding in your window and you just can't sleep any longer.

Lucas Scott pulled on some shorts and a white wife beater and headed to his kitchen following the smell of waffles.

"Yum mom you shouldn't have" he said as he readily grabbed a plate and piled them up. A clear demonstration, that he was glad she had.

"It's a good morning I figure you deserved a good start." She smiled at him and pecked him on the forehead.

"Moooom!" he whined.

"Oh leave me alone before I cut you off." she laughed.

Lucas defensively pulled the plate of breakfast towards him with a frightened, wide eyed look that made his mother chuckle.

"Lucas." She said seriously. "I love you but you're a dork." She ruffled his hair a bit and walked from the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After he had successfully replaced his hair, Lucas hopped into his new, black, Infinity G35 4D. It was a nice car. Which was a bit of an understatement. And his mom certainly couldn't have afforded it.

Fortunately for Lucas, his dad, Dan Scott had decided to start being generous. He had spent most of his child hood hating his brother Nathan who was Dan's other son.

Backtrack. Here's the scoop. Dan and Lucas' mom Karen were high school sweethearts. Prom king and queen. Dan was popular and a basketball star at the school. He was able to obtain a scholarship. Unfortunately Karen got pregnant. Dan left. Just left. And all he left was a note saying he had to follow his dreams.

In an odd twist of fate, Dan met a girl in college right off the bat named Deb. And oh look, she gets pregnant. Sucks for her right? Not so much. Dan decided for whatever reason, that she and their son, Nathan, were worth sticking by.

Imagine how awkward it was when Karen and Lucas, and Dan's new family both end up back in Tree Hill.

Awkward factor 8.

So long story short Dan was an ass. He constantly talked of nothing but basketball, and being that he gave up his dream due to Deb and a bad knee, Nathan was expected to live out his dream for him.

Poor boy.

But Nathan was also an ass. I guess that's what you get with Dan Scott as a father. Except for Lucas, but then again I guess that doesn't count.

Yet for some reason Since High School had started Dan made an effort with both son's.

Of course the effort pretty much still meant being an ass but now it had benefits. Hence the nice ride.

Sure Nate and Luke grew to hate each other. In fact when the basketball coach Whitey asked Lucas to join the team Dan had encouraged Nathan to do all in his power to keep Lucas from joining. But to keep it short, without all the gory details, and mean pranks, The two boy's had come to an understanding. Now they were pretty close, and because of that fact and the fact that Lucas has finally been accepted by the team, Dan decided to start playing daddy dearest.

Of course it was in a 'No more wire hangers' sort of way. Lucas had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the fact that Dan wanted to keep him in line from stealing Nate's b-ball glory.

Nathan was team captain. At 6 foot 4, with Dark brown hair, and ocean blue eyes, he was also a lady's man. Even being friends with Lucas didn't stop him from being kind of a player. Lucas didn't approve, and Nathan didn't care.

Currently he was dating Brooke Davis. And ironically, they didn't seem to like each other much. But she was head cheerleader and he was team captain, so they just sort of fit.

Brooke was your typical cheer slut. She had a good heart, and deep down she was a wonderful person. She just got caught up in it all, and not wanting to lose her queen B status, she let herself become a bitch. With Brown hair and the most distinct dimples known to man, she was definitely the female equivalent to Nathan.

Lucas drove into Tree Hill Highs' enormous parking lot, and was ecstatic to find one of the first parking slots to be vacant. This was proving to be a good day!

"Hey loser" called a voice.

Lucas whirled around to face a large black Lexus RX 330, which sheltered none other than Nathan.

"Hey man" Lucas replied, as he approached the rolled down window and pounded fists with his younger brother.

"How the hell'd you get that lucky of a parking spot."

Lucas smirked.

"Don't be jealous."

"Trust me I'm not. See you in first period man."

"Later"

And with that Nate was off, speeding down the parking lot towards a cluster of available spots.

Lucas laughed and continued into the school. After meeting up with Haley, he headed off to his first class.

Calculus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton awoke that morning, and unlike everyone else, was appalled to see sun sparkling through her blinds. It was much easier to remain unnoticed when the weather was horrible and people were feeling dull.

With this amazing weather, people would be alert and happy.

Shit.

She pulled herself up from her bead and took long, deliberate steps towards her closet. She carefully picked out a dark blue Voxtrot T-shirt, and some plain denim jeans. Nothing to conspicuous of course.

She threw her sketchpad, a pencil pouch with art supplies and other stuff, her i pod and her cell phone into an Atreyu bag. Music and Art were the two things that could take her mind off things. She had the best music collection around, and her room was filled with albums and her art.

They were the only two things she could rely on, and she wasn't letting them go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Calculus had gone pretty decent. Lucas' day was getting better by the minuet. And he was pretty sure it couldn't get any more great. Heck even calculus was being polite to him today. Thank God for Haley, was all he could think.

Then during third period, English, he saw her.

Beautiful.

He had walked into class a couple minuets early and there she was. A head full of soft looking shiny curls that he wanted suddenly to touch, and an i-pod glued to her ears.

'Maybe this is that new girl Mr. Sawyer was talking about' ,he thought to himself.

He knew he had to make her acquaintance. And soon.

Since now one was in class yet there were empty seats everywhere. He went to take a seat next to her, and her eyes flickered to him.

But only for a moment. And he wasn't sure quite what he saw there.

Fear? Melancholy? He couldn't place it exactly. But as soon as her eyes had flickered to him, they flickered away just as quickly.

Suddenly she seemed to be trying extra hard to focus on the empty notepad in front of her.

"Hi, I noticed I've never seen you before. I'm Lucas. Are you Peyton Sawyer?"

No reply.

"I met your dad the other day at my moms Cafe. He was looking for some help with school registration."

Nope.

"What are you gonna draw?" It was obvious it was a sketchpad.

Nothing.

"Hello?"

Confusion.

Silence.

Awkward.

"_Another day I call and never speak  
And you would say nothings changed at all  
And I can't feel much hope for anything  
If I won't be there to catch you if you fall"_

Suddenly she picked up her things, glared at him, and moved to another seat.

He slumped in the chair she had just left.

He didn't know why she ignored him. Something was telling him that she wasn't one of _those_ girls. Bitches who never gave anyone the time of day.

Something was different.

Almost wrong.

And again he couldn't place it.

And it bothered him more than it should have from a girl he didn't know.

"_Again  
It seems we meet  
In the spaces  
In between  
We always say  
It won't be long  
But somethings always wrong"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well there's the first encounter. It was kinda of a filler but certainly necessary. The way I have the story in my head so far, it'll be a lot of angst and self discovery. Again, I'm open to ideas or criticism... and reviews of course! Lyrics by Toad the Wet Sprocket "Somethings always wrong".**


	3. Famous Last Words

**A/N: Okay everyone! I'm getting really excited about the story now. I was ecstatic to find 8 reviews in my inbox. Seriously it sounds dumb but reviews make me smile. It's like I'm doing something that is being appreciated and I hope I can continue to expand my fan base. So keep those reviews coming, and I'll keep the updates frequent.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After class had ended that day, Peyton grabbed her stuff in one fell swoop and bolted from the room. She ran all the way to the side of the gymnasium until she hit the brick wall that formed an alley towards the back of it.

The alley was usually used as a hidden place for students to sneak a smoke between classes. There was no one there now though, and Peyton was relieved.

She collapsed against the wall to catch her breath, which was rapid and uneven.

'Damn it.' She thought to herself. 'Calm down Peyt. That wasn't so bad, all you have to do is make him think you're a bitch and he'll leave you alone' She persuaded, not feeling much better.

'Eventually they'll all think your stuck up and no one will give you any trouble' She tried, to no avail, to make herself feel better.

Fact of the matter was, she felt horrible. It was weird to treat someone who'd done no wrong like that. Make no mistake, she was good at being a bitch. She always had been. But only when necessary. She'd never treated someone like that before unless they had pissed her off.

And for some reason she _really_ didn't like the feeling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hales, it was the weirdest thing!" Lucas complained.

He had been in the process of filling her in on the events of third period. She sat on a stool by the front counter of Karen's Cafe, with a wide eyed expression. For once Haley James was speechless.

"You're right... that is weird. I really dunno what to say Luke."

"It was just so... _strange._ When she looked at me, in that one second it was just different. It wasn't like she just wanted me to go away. It was like she didn't expect anyone to talk to her. It was like she was nervous about something."

"Maybe she's just one of those girls. Thinks she's too good or too bad ass, for the rest of us. I dunno."

"I don't think so. Somethings just yelling at me to keep trying to talk to her."

"Lucas if she's gonna flat out ignore you it's not worth it."

"Maybe I'd feel better if I knew_ why_ she was ignoring me." he pondered while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure something out. It's not like she can't talk or something."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton laid awake for most of the night.

Tossing.

Turning.

Wondering.

She was starting to question herself. Did she really want to be all alone in this new town. With no one to talk to.

Yes. That's what she kept telling herself anyway. She'd end up alone anyways so whats was the point. Honestly.

But something inside her was telling her that she didn't want to be alone. Even if friends were only temporary, maybe they were necessary anyway.

She resolved herself to keep trying. Maybe this whole stand offish thing would get easier with practice and time.

Little did she realize that Lucas Scott would be such a persistent creature.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton hadn't showed up to school the next day.

Lucas couldn't focus.

Peyton _had_ showed up the day after that.

And now Nathan couldn't focus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was in Nate's history class that he first laid eyes on her.

She was wearing a tank top and jean shorts, and her long thin legs were looking pretty hot to him.

He didn't know her name, and he didn't care. She had a mop of shiny blond curls on her head that were blowing slightly in the wind coming from the ajar window, and her foot was set on her chair, her knee drawn to her chest, as she drew something in a notepad.

"Tim. Psst." He whispered to his dimwitted best friends.

"What's up man? What can the Tim do for you?" He winked.

"Tim. Just say what do you want."

"Sorry man. What?"

"Whats the scoop on the hottie by the window?"

"That's Peyton Sawyer. She just moved here. I hear she's an ice bitch."

"Really? Why do you say that?" Nathan asked, curious.

"She won't talk to anyone."

"Huh?"

"I mean like anything. She just doesn't speak. For all we know she's really a dude and doesn't want anyone to hear her man voice." He snickered.

Then he received a slap on the side of his head.

"Shut up Tim. Dude's don't have legs like_ that_."

"I dunno. All I know is no one's even heard her voice at all. Nothing."

"We'll see what I can do about that." Nathan smirked.

"Yeah man! We're gonna..."

"Tim." he snapped.

"What?"

"Shut up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton had almost survived another day without problem...

Almost.

She thought she was home free as she made her way towards her car.

Unfortunately, both Scott brothers had other ideas.

Nathan and Lucas didn't see each other. They were both approaching her from opposite sides not paying attention to anything else.

"Peyton! Stop." Lucas called.

"Hey' Peyton wait up!" Nathan yelled at the same moment.

Before she knew what was happening, she looked to either side of her, each with one of the Scott brothers looking at her.

Then they gazed at each other. They gazed at her.

She looked at Nate.

Nate looked at Luke.

Luke looked at her, then back at Nate.

Awkward.

Nathan interrupted the silence.

"Luke, my man!" he called at him with over exaggerated happiness.

He grabbed him by the arm and steered him away.

"What are you doing?" He added in a quiet voice when their backs were to the girl.

"I'm trying to talk to a friend. What are you doing?" He was suspicious. He knew his brothers track record with women. When he was trying to talk to one, especially one who didn't talk, he was up to no good.

Of that Lucas was positive.

"Now if you'll excuse me."

The pair turned around and Peyton was gone.

"Dammit man!" Nate Yelled.

As Peyton made her way home, she didn't quite know what to think.

'What is with these Scott boys. Can't they just leave me alone?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Haley! What am I gonna do now?"

"I don't know. Now you say Nathans up to something?"

"Yes."

"Well, are you sure? Maybe he's just gonna try and help her like you were?"

"Haley."

"Yeah?"

"Think about the last 8 girls Nate tried to 'help'."

Haley took on a quizzical look and back tracked with her memory.

"OH GOD!" She screeched.

"Exactly." Lucas frowned knowingly.

"Well, maybe I could talk to her?"

"You could try." He stated. "Good luck." He added quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Peyton was in the library returning a copy of Gatsby. Haley, being in with the librarian had looked to see that the due date was in fact, that day. 'The library is a non threating place.' She told herself.

Peyton felt a tap on the shoulder, and turned around to see a brown haired girl she hadn't seen before, standing there. Smiling.

'Crap'.

"Hi! I'm Haley." The girl added, brightly.

Peyton just looked at her, giving her a cold glare.

She had been getting this down. People were much easier to get rid of when you looked angry rather than sad.

"You must be Peyton!" She continued enthusiastically.

Glare.

And Peyton walked away.

Haley stood there not quite knowing exactly what to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

English the next day was awkward.

"Okay class. How much could you tell me about your class mates?"

The class looked confused.

"I'd say not much. I know you all probably have your ideas about who everyone else is, but you don't really know do you? You can call someone a 'loser' or a 'prep', and still not have the first clue about them. They could be carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders and you wouldn't be the wiser. This had some negative effects that I don't think you realize. When you don't know those around you, it leaves open a large window to hurt each other. You may be joking about Gay kids with your friends in the hall. And you don't know that the kid at the drinking fountain next to you has gay parents. Now you've made there day bad, and you didn't even know it. So this next assignment is designed to help you fix this problem. You will each be paired up with a class mate of my choosing. You have the rest of the month to fill out this packet" He held up a rather large looking stack of paper clipped sheets.

"And to learn all you can about your partner and their life. You'll notice these questions get personal. And that's the very point. Some of the sheets are activities, or tasks you must complete, with, about, or for your partner, and some of informational surveys to fill out together. This packet is lengthy and you must utilize this month very well to be able to complete it by the end of it. It is that long."

The class let out a groan.

"So for this next month you may as well consider your partner, whom again, I shall choose, as your sibling. You'll be spending a great amount of time with this person. My pairings are final. Take the partner, or take an f. And not just on this assignment. For your semester grade. And this class is required to graduate. You fail you take it again. I do the same thing every year, so you'll still have a chance of having a partner you don't like next year. Long story short, suck it up, and do it. If you truly do all that is specified in this packet you will have no trouble obtaining an A. I'll pass these around and give out partners."

As the papers made their way down the rows, kids groaned at it's utter length. When everyone had one, he gave out the partners.

Peyton sat in her usual seat at the back of the room. As Mr. Doralyn started to name of partners, she started to sweat.

'Please just get someone who doesn't care. Please. Then you can fill each others out and maybe get a B.' She thought to herself.

The words of the teacher, telling them that partners were required and final, were ringing in her ears.

"_And I know.  
There's nothing I can say.  
To change that part."_

Down the alphabet, towards her name.

"_So many,  
Bright lights they cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?"_

Samer, Joseph

"_Well is it hard understanding,  
I'm incomplete"_

Sanson, Laura

"_A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak."_

Sawyer, Peyton...

Oh no here it comes.

"You're with..."

He's checking his list, she's sweating much to much.

"Lucas Scott."

And for a moment, she doesn't think she can breath.

"_A love that's so demanding,"_

_  
"I can't speak."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well there it is. Lucky chapter three. I think this is my favorite so far. I personally loved my ending and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Unfortunately I probably can't get two updates today but I'm shooting for one a day at least. Review and enjoy. Not necessarily in that order. :)**


	4. Flood

**A/N: Now what with all the reviews I've been getting, (ps you guys are GREAT), I'm super excited for this story. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of other characters when Peyton isn't involved. I'm waiting for a good spot to introduce the other characters as main players in the story. I want the story to be friendly for all oth fans not only Leytoners. I'm gonna try and find a good way to get Naley together and to integrate Brooke and chase and mouth and other characters into the story but it's gotta come from a place that would seem natural. And there just hasn't been a believable opening as of yet. I'm trying so bare with me please. Peyton will definitely talk for the first time in this one or within two following, it just depends on how I write it. I start with an idea but once I get going I just write what comes out of my mind and it's not always what it meant to be. So start watching for that. So without further adieu, here it is, the fourth installment of "Silence is easy".**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton just sat there. She couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't breath.

What was she suppose to do now? Anyone else may have been easy to fool, but with Lucas as a partner, there was absolutely no way he'd leave her alone.

This was going to suck. She didn't realize she had been purposely trapped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**45 minuets earlier: **_

"Professor?" Lucas called, sauntering into his English class, a bit early.

"Mr. Scott. What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's just..."

"Yes?"

"I hear that your doing your annual big partner assignment today." he spat out in one breath.

"Yes. I see my reputation proceeds me. I guess that's what happens every time when you do the same project for 14 years." He let out a small chuckle.

"Well I have a question. It's kind of a request."

"Well out with it son."

"I was wondering if you could pair me with Peyton. Peyton Sawyer." His cheeks flushed a bit.

"Certainly you've heard the part of the project where I pick the partners with no take backs or trades?"

"Well, yeah..." he started.

The teacher cut him off.

"Which leads me to believe that you have a good reason. I confess you've intrigued me. I might be persuaded to listen to you if you'd care to expand your reasoning further."

"Well, it's just..." Stammered Lucas. Suddenly he gained his resolve. This had to work.

"This project is about getting to know people right? Ever since she moved here, she hasn't spoken one word to anyone. Something has to be wrong. You don't just stop talking. I've even had my best friend Haley try and talk to her, and there's just nothing. Silence. She's never even made so much as an audible noise as far as I can tell. I just feel like I should help her. There's a person inside I just know it. And this project would be the perfect way to help her. There's no way she's gonna fail this class. I doubt it. And this is the perfect way to get through to her." Lucas was now out of breath.

"Well, Mr. Scott. You have a good heart. And you had the guts to ask me in a mature way, with a good reason. I'd say call me genie, and you just got your wish."

Lucas smiled at him before exiting the room.

"Thank you." he called before reaching the door and exiting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back to the Present:

Peyton was still having trouble breathing. Her heart was thumping in her chest and her head was starting to hurt.

Lucas turned around in his seat, and meet her eyes. She caught his gaze, and became increasingly worried when she found she couldn't look away. Something is his ocean eyes had trapped her interest. Was it... no, it couldn't be... compassion..? Worry?

Something was telling her that he cared about her.

'NO! Stop it Peyton, dammit. He doesn't even know you. He couldn't care. Stop being an idiot.' She reprimanded herself.

Lucas watched in fascination while she seemed to be having an internal argument with herself. He wished he could read her mind in that moment.

The bell rang. Peyton didn't hear it. When she had found the strength to look away from his eyes she gazed at her sketchpad, looking at nothing in particular. She hadn't been able to draw in days. It was killing her inside. She always found inspiration, but suddenly, it was as if the emotions that inspired her to draw had died along with her will to speak.

She was awoke from her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder.

'Oh shit.' she thought.

She looked up into the blue eyes of Lucas Scott.

"Hey Peyton."

Glare.

"So you heard what the teacher said. We have to get working on this right away to finish You free tonight.

Looking at his eyes for an extended period of time seemed to soften her resolve. The power of her glare was weakening and he could tell.

'Maybe I'm getting through' he hoped to himself.

'Or maybe not' he added when she grabbed her things and hopped up to walk away.

He wasn't giving up that easily. He followed her. She wasn't about to get away this time.

"Hey!" he called after her, close in pursuit.

She walked with her head staring blankly ahead of her. Suddenly her grabbed her arm and wheeled her around.

She wanted to tell him to let go, but then he'd have won.

Glare.

"Look, I'm not giving up. And I'm also not taking an F on this assignment okay? You're gonna have to talk to me sometime.

She wanted to walk away but he still had her arm.

"Now do you want to do this at my house tonight?"

She shook her head.

"Fine, then whats your address?"

Glare.

"Peyton I'm gonna find it either way."

'This is easy then, I just won't be home tonight. Or I won't answer the door.' she thought quietly.

"I don't think you want an F in this either. Please just tell me your address. You can trust me. It's not like I'm a psycho stalker or something. I just want to do this assignment. Maybe to be your friend. Whats so wrong about that?"

She tugged her arm away. He frowned.

He half expected her to walk away. Instead she pulled a piece of sketch paper from her bag and a pen, and scribbled something.

After thrusting the paper in his hand, she turned on her heels and walked away. He took the crumpled paper in his hand, and unfolded it.

_Peyton._

_3378 S Portstreet_

He let out a little smile.

'Progress'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton never locked her door. It just wasn't something she did. Tonight however, she considered it.

She looked at her clock. It was 7:30. She expected him to come knocking at any moment.

Who did this boy think he was. She never locked her door, and now she did, all because she was what? Afraid of him. She decided she wasn't going to give him the power. Whenever he got there, he would knock. She wouldn't answer. He'd try the door and it would open. He'd go inside and there would be no one there. She wasn't going to lock her door all because of power she didn't want him to get over her. She wouldn't let him in. Not into her mind anyways. He had no right.

And with that, she grabbed a jacket, and walked from her house.

She really didn't know tree hill very well, and didn't have an idea of where to go, but anywhere had to be better than here. Not when he was going to show up anyways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas walked up the path to the big, beautiful home. He was surprised to see the warmth of it. He was expecting something, maybe smaller, darker looking perhaps. At the very least he hadn't expected to see the large, brick house, with an inviting porch . Not from a girl who didn't speak.

He knocked. No answer.

"Peyton? Larry? Anyone home?"

Knock knock.

Nothing.

"Hello?"

He turned the knob. It was open. That was a little weird.

"Anyone home? It's Lucas, Lucas Scott. Anyone here?"

Still no answer. He entered, feeling a little guilty for just waltzing in.

No one appeared to be home. He climbed the stairs.

At the top there was a light emanating from the room on the right.

Once he saw the door to the room, he knew it belonged to her.

It had sketches on it. Every time he laid eyes on her, she was glued to that sketchpad. It had to be hers. Suddenly he wondered where Larry was. Shouldn't he be home. It was 8. Much to late to still be working. Regardless, this had to be her room.

Then he realized that this was the first time he had laid eyes on her artwork. She always had the sketchpad, yet he'd never actually seen anything scrawled across the page.

Now here he was, getting the first glimpse of her. He could tell right away that the art had meaning. It must have been what made her feel safe.

The picture hanging there, was a comic strip fashioned sketch. The first box depicted a small girl watching a boat float away. The other three were essentially the same but in each box, the girl got bigger and the boat got smaller. In the first box she waved, but as the comic progressed the hand went down.

Lucas carefully examined the last one, and it was evident that the girl, who was now tall, with curly hair blowing in the wind, was Peyton.

'What does this mean?' He asked himself.

"Peyton?" He called through the door.

No answer.

He pushed the door slightly, and as it opened he realized she wasn't there.

"Damn it" he said out loud.

He felt guilty but something wouldn't let him turn around and walk out of the house. He wanted to see if he could find something more.

The room was amazing. It was painted a deepish color red. Not that you could see much of the wall. Her curtains were a deep purple color. Upon entering the room, he could see her bed which was close to the door. It's pillows and comforter ranged along the spectrum of red/orange. On the opposite side of the bed, he laid eyes on words painted in thick black paint stating "Where are they now?"

Under the words he saw pictures. One was a copy of the boat strip he'd seen on the door. Another was a picture of a traffic light, glowing red, exclaiming "People always leave". Another was a photograph of what he assumed to be a younger Peyton. Her hair was curly just as it was now, but it was in pigtails showing off her youth. She looked to be about 10 or so.

She was smiling brightly at the camera, which took Lucas a moment to take in. He hadn't seen her smile. And now he wished he could. Wished he could see her flash a bright white smile that lit up her whole face. Because even though she was young in the photo, he could tell she was beautiful. He imagined what she would look like now, happy.

She had her arm around a girl, he didn't recognize. The girl next to her was equally beautiful, but with flaming red hair, and one dimple. Her bright hair, and piercing green eyes stood in stark contrast to Peyton's blond hair and Hazel eyes.

He forced his gaze from the picture and looked around some more. More artwork adorned the rest of her walls. Over to the right there was a large walk in closet, with a computer and stand next to the door.

The next thing that caught Lucas' eye took his breath away. The same wall that held the door to the room, held a shelf, covered head to toe in albums and Cd's. More than he'd ever seen outside of a music store. He sifted through the stack, in awe of the variety. There were classics like zeppelin, and cream, mixed in with newer punk rock albums such as NOFX and Pennywise. Music and art were quite obviously the two constants in her life.

He glanced at the clock and noticed it was 9:00. And he had no idea where she could have gone.

Feeling defeated he walked down the stairs and out of the room. He decided to go talk to Haley. She should be working about now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When he entered the Cafe, he saw Haley standing there, fuming, next to... Nathan?

"Whats going on?" He asked, throughly confused.

"You tell Your IDIOT brother to stay away from me. I wouldn't want to be responsible for his death!" She screamed.

"Hey I didn't do anything to you. Stop being a little bitch!" Countered Nathan.

"Hey, hey. Whats wrong guys."

"I'll let your brother field that one." and with that, Haley disappeared behind the counter.

"Dude, what did you do to Haley?"

"I didn't even do anything. Are you sure that chick's all there dude?"

"Don't talk about my best friend that way. And will you please tell me what you did to make her so mad?"

"All I did was ask if she'd seen Peyton anywhere. Then she started telling me that she wouldn't tell me even if she knew, and to keep away from her."

"Why was she yelling at you though?"

"Because, then I told her to just give it up and tell me and I wasn't gonna do anything bad. Then she started telling me to stay away from her, and leave Peyton alone."

"And...?" Lucas pushed.

"And... well... I kinda just told her that if she wanted me that bad she could just say something about it."

"You what? Dammit Nathan."

"Well hey what kinda girl tells a guy like me to stay away from another girl unless they're totally jealous."

"Nathan, you really need to let go of that ego. It's crowding the world."

"Well hey it's true." And he walked off.

Secretly, he had just forgotten all about Peyton.

He was now a bit intrigued by this Haley girl for now.

She was kinda hot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas didn't even bother to talk to Haley. She was kinda scary when she was angry enough to yell. She didn't get that mad very often, so he decided to let her go for a while.

He started towards his car, when he saw it.

'What was that... is it..?"

He walked over to the spot on the sidewalk where he'd seen it.

Laying there on the ground, was pair of headphones that looked oddly familiar. He picked them up and shoved them in his pocket. Suddenly he heard a scream come from the alley a block up.

The scream didn't sound like anyone he knew.

Or at least he hadn't heard their voice before.

His feet carried him as fast as possible towards the alley.

He came around the corner, and saw two large men, in black outfits shoving a very familiar head of blond curls between them.

"Come on honey! We just wanna play a little bit."

Peyton let out another scream. Lucas found himself frozen for a moment. The first sound he had heard from her. He hadn't wanted it to be _that _of all things.

The first man shoved her back towards the other who caught her arm, and twisted it behind her, earning another scream, and pinning her against a wall.

"Seriously shut up you little slut before someone hears you"

Rip.

Her jacket fell to the floor.

It began to rain.

"Rain, rain on my face  
It hasnt stopped raining for days"

He shoved her down and she hit the ground with a thud.

"My world is a flood  
Slowly I become one with the mud"

She let out another scream, and waited for more ripping or hitting.

It never came.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up after a few moments. It was raining very hard now and she could hardley see, and couldn't at all hear. But when her eye's adjusted to the water droplets pellting them, she saw him. Lucas was rumbling with the two men.

Unfortunatly there were two of them. Then Peyton got an Idea. She crawled over to her bag and pulled out a can of pepper spray from it. 'Lucky day' she thought to herself 'It's a good thing I'm always prepared for the worst.'

She made her way through the intense spray of the rain storm and hit the guy on the back to get his attention. When he turned around, she got him in the eyes.

"You little..AHHHHH." He yelled in pain. This diverted the attention of the other man from Lucas to his partner. Lucas took the opprotunity to kick the guy, where no one wants to be kicked. The guy doubled over, and Lucas threw in a couple good punches while he had the chance. The other guy was still trying to get the spray out of his eyes, and Lucas moved onto him. He kept at the two until they were unconcious. Then he pulled out his cell phone and called 911. Taking some rope that he found in the nearby dumpster, he tied the two together so that they couldn't get away. They looked like they'd be out for a while anyways.

That's when the rain started to slow, and become less intense, and when he heard it.

Small sobs coming from his left.

"_But if I cant swim after forty days  
And my mind is crushed by the thrashing waves  
Lift me up so high that I cannot fall"_

The sobs became increasingly louder, and as he looked over he saw Peyton. She had sank to her kness in the puddles of rain water, and held her face in her hands.

"_Lift me up - when Im falling"_

"Peyton?" He called, and made his way over to her.

"_Lift me up - Im weak and Im dying"_

She looked up at him, eyes full of tears, and continued to cry.

"_Lift me up - I need you to hold me"_

He bent over slowly, and pulled her to her feet. He cupped her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

She continued to cry, sobs overwhelming her whole body and, forgetting her resolve for the moment, she collapsed into his arms.

And for the moment...

he held her.

"_Lift me up - keep me from drowning again"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**A/N: Okay so she didn't talk quite yet but with the way I left it, I can 100 say she will speak in the next chapter. So please review and I hope you like my newest installment. Lyrics from "Flood" by Jars of Clay.**


	5. Don't Wait

**A/N: Well I'm still appreciating the good feedback so keep it coming! And to Sarah11650, psh A U, can't keep these two apart lol face it. Your review made m laugh a little cause it's so true. Well here's a little more for y'all. PS I got home from a oth marathon party at my friends at four this morning, then got two hours of sleep and woke up again. Thank God for Amp, but if there are more careless mistakes in this chapter, I blame the sleep deprivation. Consider this my apology in advance.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas had lifted Peyton from her spot on the ground, and they made their way to her house.

Once inside the large brick home, he escorted her up the stairs to her room. The shivering blond sat on the bed, her hair, hanging limply next to her, still sopping from the rain storm, and hung her head.

Lucas was unsure of how to approach this. Certainly she wouldn't brush him off now after what had happened. Would she? He stood awkwardly in the door frame watching the girl, and he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. There was something different about her though. She wasn't the typical, I'm hot, worship me, kind of girl. He highly doubted that she had any clue how drop dead gorgeous she was. Even sitting there, tear stained face, dripping hair, and all, she took his breath away.

Deciding that standing there was awkward, he decided he'd leave.

Now, he wasn't ready to leave for good, as he still felt a little worried for her, but he figured he'd give her a little space and go get a drink or something.

It was as he turned his back to go, that he heard it.

It was small and weak, barley audible, but it was there.

"Wait..."

It almost surprised him. Her voice was not what he had expected from her. His mind had been imagining her as having a smaller voice. Something a bit shy sounding.

Instead, the sound that made its way from her lips, was... he couldn't place it. It even had a tiny twang to it. Like she had been born in Georgia or something but hadn't been there in a while. It was a stronger voice then he expected. Tone wise at least.

But it was scared. He thought it was because of what had almost happened. When really she was terrified. Terrified, that she had just let go of a pact with herself, that she had designed to protect herself.

'Look how well that worked out.' she couldn't help but think.

Lucas spun around to face her. She was still sitting there, her feet now pulled up criss cross style on the bed, and she gazed up at him.

"You don't have to leave." she added, quietly still.

He fumbled with his hands for a moment, before planting himself on the chair by the desk.

"Thank you." She added.

"Well.. um.. this is a bit awkward." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I guess you can blame me for that."

"No. It's just. Why do you do it?"

"Do what? Get attacked. That wasn't exactly in my day planner under 'Things to do today'"

"No. I was just wondering, why it would take something this big for you to trust me. To talk to me."

"Look, it's not personal. I'm sorry. But if it makes you feel better, I didn't talk to anyone." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but... why? Why close yourself off like that?"

"I know. I shouldn't have left. I should have just sucked it up and been here when you came earlier."

"Don't blame yourself." He gave her a smile. "I don't" He added.

"You probably should go." She motioned towards the door with her hand.

Lucas thought about protesting. He _seriously _considered it. But, deciding that he had already made a little progress, and it was best not to ruin it, he just nodded his head.

"If that's what you want. But I'm still gonna be here everyday from now. I'm not gonna stop trying to be your friend. Somethings telling me your worth it."

Peyton met his gaze straight on.

"I'm not." She stated, very 'matter-of-fact'

"Your wrong, he countered." And turned towards the door.

As he reached it he turned, not ready to leave without one more thing. She was staring at her feet at this point.

"You never answered my question. Why do you do it?" She looked up at him.

"Because."

"Silence is easy."

"_The sky glows  
I see it shining when my eyes close  
I hear your warnings but we both know  
I'm gonna look at it again"_

And with that Lucas left from her home.

"_Don't wait, Don't wait  
The road is now a sudden sea  
And suddenly, you're deep enough"_

He was going to be laying awake thinking that night.

"_You get one look  
I'll show you something that the knife took.  
A bit too early for my own good  
Now let's not speak of it again"_

He was sure of it.

"_Don't wait, Don't wait  
The lights will flash and fade away  
The days will pass you by  
Don't wait  
To lay your armor down"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay, Okay, I know your probably pissed at me for leaving it sooooo short, but I'm fresh outta energy. It's just not one of those times when I'm into the writing as much. So If I make it too long the writing will suffer. Maybe after some food, and a nap I'll post another chapter later. But I was quite happy with my work on this chapter, especially with only two hours of sleep. So Review and enjoy. Thanks again to the people who bother to read my little story. I'm always really connected to the characters and it feels good to have people that share that common interest. Ciao. PS Lyrics by Dashboard confessionals "Don't wait"**


	6. After Every Party I Die

**A/N: Well, now that she's spoken I'm trying to decide whether or not she should speak to anyone else. The way I'm going I think It'll be mostly Lucas and maybe a little bit of Haley. I still have to integrate Brooke into the story somehow, and figure out how to move along the Naley. As you saw a couple chapters ago, Nathan's a little curious about her but I don't think I'm gonna let him let go of his Peyton thing quite yet. I guess you'll find out along with myself because I never know what I'm gonna write until it comes out of my fingers to the key board. But enjoy anyways. PS I'm making this chapter extra long A, because I feel bad for the last short one, and B because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I have so much to do. I have a hair appointment, and eyebrow wax, lines to memorize, a couple chapters of Crime and Punishment to read and A 20 page math packet. I've been putting my homework off and I'm really gonna have to do well. But I'll try, but like I said here you get an extra long one :).**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton woke up the next morning and groaned. No sleep, she decided, was not such a good thing.

She had tossed and turned all night. One would think she was dreaming about the things that could have happened to her, should Lucas have not shown up.

But instead, she couldn't shake Lucas himself, from her mind. Something about him, got to her. She didn't understand how someone who hadn't even known her, could be so caring. When their eyes had linked, she could see genuine concern reflected in the blue depths of his gaze. She was only the new girl. Why would he seem to have so much faith in her. Everyone else who she had refused to speak to just figured she was stuck up, and left her alone.

He seemed to see right through her.

And she kinda liked it. Sure it scared her like hell. It scared her that someone was trying to get inside her mind again. She hadn't wanted friends. She hadn't wanted any chances for disappointments. But here she was, in Tree Hill, confused as all get out.

She couldn't figure out why he would possibly care. It was like picking up a random face from a crowd of people, in a city you don't know, and saying, "I'm gonna befriend this person."

With so much chaos in her life, she couldn't grip this scenario. She was use to people not caring. To people disregarding anything new or different, and being so selfish that they tore up the lives of those around them.

His face kept flashing before her eyes and his words were ringing in her ears. Following images of the boy she hardly knew, were images of her mother Anna, Ellie, her father, Lana. The pictures were endless in her mind and quite a few times they woke her up suddenly, in a frantic sweat.

'Come on Sawyer. You're cracking. Pull yourself together.'

It wasn't working very well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Lucas didn't even attempt to sleep.

He just lay there, hands on his chest, staring at the ceiling.

He was thinking of her. He was thinking of the drawings. Their intense images flashing before his eyes.

There was so much emotion in them. They meant something to her. And he was sure they would mean something to him as well. He knew that if he could just get her to open up, he'll find their meaning. He was sure it would take his breath away.

And the sheer hope of this, was enough incentive for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day was sunny. It was bright. The perfect kind of day to make a new 'friend'.

That's what Nathan Scott was thinking anyways.

He had become increasingly unsettled since he heard that his brother had been partnered with Peyton for the infamous "project".

It hadn't been that long ago that he and Lucas had hated each other. And now that things were good between them, Nathan didn't really want to have to kick his Ass.

After all, that is kind of a deal breaker when it comes to a decent relationship.

He sat on his bed, tying his shoes, and thinking of excuses to talk to Peyton.

The more he thought, the less he could figure out why he was even bothering with it.

He just knew that he, was Nathan Scott. He'd always gotten whatever he asked to.

Well everything but a good father, but hey. There's always a price to pay for good fortune. He had money, popularity, talent, and an endless abundance of hot women.

So what was making him want to know this girl who was too much of a bitch to even talk to him.

Because people thought he couldn't have her. That's why.

He loved the aspect of a challenge. And this, certainly delivered.

Plus she was hot.

That was always a bonus.

Either way, being Nathan Scott, in Nathan Scott's mind anyway, entitled him to what ever he wanted.

And right now. He wanted her.

Why again?

'Because I can'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton locked her car, and made her way towards the school.

She had pulled her purse off of her shoulder and was digging in it to put her keys away, when she ran, smack dab into something hard. Or rather someone.

Falling back, she hit the ground, flat on her back.

She was about to let out an owe, but decided that just because she had started to talk to Lucas, only a little of course, didn't mean she was ready to talk to everyone else. Besides Lucas was a fluke. A ridiculous fluke. She'd have to separate from him eventually, so she might as well not make any more ties.

So she opted to let out a small "omph" and glare up at the person who'd knocked her over.

'Just great' She thought when she looked up into the face of none other than Nathan Scott.

"Sorry. You really should look where your walking there."

Glare. She really didn't like this guy much.

When all you do is observe people all day, you learn to read them pretty well. And this boy was full of himself.

"At least let me help you up." he chuckled a bit and extended his hand towards the girl sprawled on the ground before him.

She simply glared again and pulled herself up.

She brushed her self off, and started to walk away.

He always had liked a challenge.

"So your not even going to say your sorry?" he asked lightly.

Peyton stopped and turned to face him.

As if to challenge her, he simply quirked an eyebrow and glared back. His was a playful glare, however, and hers was pissed.

She turned to go again.

"You did run into me after all!" He called after her as he watched her go with a smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once she had gotten inside, Peyton slammed her locker closed after angrily flinging her bag inside, and turned to go when she almost made a repeat performance.

As she turned she ran right into another body, but was too close to the wall to fall this time.

Thank God it was only Lucas.

Wait, maybe that wasn't such a good thing.

"Hey, hey! Whats wrong?" he inquired upon seeing her whole locker slam, little rage match a few moments ago, and upon looking at her face when they'd run into each other.

"Oh nothing." She mumbled, signifying that it was definitely something.

"It sure looks like something. Seriously you can tell me." He assured her as they began the assent down the hall towards the commons. They walked side by side, casually bumping each other as Peyton tended to sway slightly when she moved.

"It's just your brother's an ass."

"Oh God. I'm sorry. What did he do this time?"

"Well maybe I'm just being stupid, but I wasn't looking and I kinda ran into him. He was just an ass about it that's all. I can read people pretty well, and I'm not liking his vibe."

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. That's kinda the general consensus. I only just started being okay with him about two months ago."

"Really why?"

"Well it's a long story. By the looks of that English packet, you'll probably get to hear it eventually."

"Yeah I guess." She stated, getting nervous. Gaining her resolve she decided to continue.

"It's just that... I don't think you'll want to tell me about you."

"Whys that?"

"Well...because." She looked down. "Look hers the thing. I'm not a book. You can't just open me up and find out things you want to know. I don't even know how we're going to work out this project. You'll just have to make up some of it because I'm just not going to do it."

"Peyton, your going to have to tell someone your story. You can't just close yourself off from the world. It's to full of people for that to actually work."

"Maybe I'll decide to pull a Walden and become a recluse. Then people wouldn't be a problem."

Lucas just gave her a serious look in return.

"Okay, look I'm sorry. Thats just the way I am."

"I don't believe you. I'm gonna help you whether you want it or not Peyton Sawyer."

And her turned on his heal towards his classroom, leaving her standing there, unsure of what to do or say next.

'I wasn't always like that...' she muttered to herself solemnly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the third period English class gathered, their teacher was no where to be found.

All he had left was a note on the boards saying, "use class time for project."

Peyton turned to leave after reading it when Lucas stopped her.

"You're not getting away that easy." he smirked.

Glare.

'I really am getting good at this whole glaring thing' she told herself.

"Lets go to your house. I liked it a lot." he stated simply.

"Um... thanks. But we have other classes to go to later. If we go all the way to my house we'll miss them." Secretly she didn't care if she missed a class. She just didn't want him in her house. Who knows what he looked at when he went there and she was no where to be found.

"I'm not worried about it. And I don't think you are either. I just think you're trying to avoid me still. Well too bad, lets go."

Before she could protest he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room.

Little did either of them notice a class full of people staring after them.

"Was she just talking to him Mouth?" Asked a red headed girl who looked on after the scene. She stood talking to a shorter boy, who was slightly goofy looking, with a kind boyish face.

"It looks like it Rach."

And the two watched the pair go from the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lucas! Come on. My car's still here. How am I suppose to get it?"

"I'll bring you back when I'm done with you." He stated simply.

Peyton just huffed and reached for the door to his car.

Lock. With one little noise she was trapped. She moved to unlock it only to discover it was child locked.

"Lucas how dare you! This is not fair. Let me out."

"Not until you let me in" was his only replied. She slumped against the seat in defeat.

This was gonna be a long day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Word on the street is you've got a thing for a certain curly, quiet blond girl." Rachel, the red head from the class room approached Nathan Scott. She'd summoned him to the broom closet.

"What do you want Rachel."

Rachel was Brooke's best friend. Which was weird. In much the same way that Nathan and Brooke didn't like each other yet dated, Rachel and Brooke had been sworn enemies from the first time they'd met. Okay, so they liked each other okay now, but when Rachel had first arrived in Tree Hill she was... difficult to say the least.

Rachel was the girl who was almost worse than Brooke. She was a good friend to very few. To those few, she really was a good friend deep down. But to anyone else who stood in her way, she was a bitch plain and simple. She took what she wanted, and who she wanted. She slept around, flirted, and bitched to her hearts content. And she didn't care what anyone though of her.

If Brooke was Nathan's female equivalent, than Rachel certainly had them both beat.

With her straight red heir, devil could care attitude, and plastic physic, she certainly was a force to be reckoned with.

Peyton Sawyer was treading down that path, and she didn't even realize it. But unknowingly, she had seemed to capture the one thing Rachel Gatina wanted.

Lucas Scott.

"I just heard that on the streets and thought I'd investigate a little."

"On the streets? Or between the sheets?"

"I only had to do a couple favors. Actually it wasn't even really a favor.. I just kinda felt bad for Tim and it just slipped out."

"TIM! Rachel you really have no shame do you?"

"We didn't do that much. I just gave him a little taste of what he'd have if he wasn't such a moron." She shrugged, it was obviously no big deal for her. "Besides your avoiding the issue. What exactly do guys seem to see in a girl who doesn't even say anything?"

"She's hot." He shrugged.

"Wait what do you mean guys?...Oh I see what this is about. You've wanted to get your hooks into Lucas since you got to this school. Now he's partnered with her and your worried it'll mean bad luck for you."

"Partnered with? Oh you poor boy, you are behind on the times. They're not just partner. She's talked to him. That must mean somethings going down. Or is about to." She circled around him, brushing her hand across his shoulders.

"Wait, she actually_ talked _to him? That little bitch!" He exclaimed, agitated.

"That she may be my hot little friend, but you still want her."

"Well yeah. Like I said she's hot."

"That's not only it and we both know it. She isn't eating out of the palm of your hot little hand, and you can't stand it. If she were like any other whore this school had to offer, hot or not, you wouldn't bother."

"Says who? I'm dating Brooke aren't I?" he laughed.

"Why would you talk about my best friend like that in front of my face. You know I'm obligated to tell her that right?" she asked innocently.

"I could really care less. She knows what she is. Of course it's not really offensive considering she has you as a best friend."

"Well I am a slut. I know it. Everyone does. Brooke's not. She a fake slut. She wants a relationship deep down. I figure, 'hey I know what I want', and I'm upfront about it. She just hasn't gotten that memo quite yet." She said in defense of Brooke. They were actually really good friends. Not that anyone would believe them.

"Lets get to the point Rachel. You obviously have a plan or you wouldn't be talking to me."

"Says who? Maybe I just wanted to get you all riled up before I pounce on you." She asked playfully.

She shoved him onto a wooden chair in the corner and straddled him.

"Now." She started as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

She bent over, pushing her face very close to his.

"You're having a party this weekend right?"

"Yeah my parents are going on a date. Trying to save their pathetic attempt at marriage. So they won't interrupt. It'll be at the beach house, that'll be for sure." Only Nathans Scott would be completely unaffected by a hot girl straddling him. Well almost.

She nibbled at his ears.

"All you have to do is make sure Lucas and Peyton show up at your party this weekend. Then you can leave it up to me. You just sit back, relax, and watch the fireworks I set off. Okay."

"O..Okay." he said, starting to be affected as her hand crawled down his stomach.

"Good boy." She whispered in his ear.

'Who would've thought Nathan Scott would be so easy to take in a broom closet.' she thought.

This scheme was sure to be fun for her.

And Lucas, if he wasn't gay.

It wasn't going to be so much fun for Peyton.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton immediately sat on her bed.

Lucas sat himself beside her.

"So. Let's see what the first one says.

_'Share one things about yourself no one knows.'_"

Peyton looked like she was about to throw up at that. This definitely wasn't helping her effort to remain a mystery.

Lucas noticed the look on her face and offered himself up first. He was prepared to do anything he could to ease her into opening up.

"Well, lets see. I've always wondered what it would be like if my dad Dan had died."

Peyton gave him a confused look.

"Oh sorry. Small town. I'm use to people just knowing what I'm talking about. He had a heart attack about 6 months ago. And When I found out, before I found out he was in the hospital, I was glad. Part of me knew that this meant he'd leave me and my mom alone. I was even happy for Nathan. That was when Nathan and I hated each other. I thought maybe, just maybe, without an ass as a constant in his life, that he'd stop being one himself. And when I found out he was recovering in the hospital, I was almost disappointed. How horrible of a person am I that I constantly wonder if life would be better would he have died?"

"Thats simple. What you just told me proves that it doesn't. Make you a bad person I mean."

"How do you know that?"

"Because. You said 'almost'. You almost wished he'd died. And that's the difference."

The met each others eye's.

A couple moments passed by without words.

"So you still owe me a secret." Lucas added, seriously, though never losing hold of her gaze.

"Um.." she was starting to panic. Then she found a way out.

"I can't whistle."

Lucas gave her a disappointed look. He'd just shared something so deep with her, and she still refused him. Of course his disappointment was a bit unfair. She had warned him after all.

"See, watch, there's nothing. fwwww" She puckered up her lips and her eyes crunched up in concentration as she blew out air.

Lucas was forced to forget his disappointment. For a moment at least.

Then he burst out laughing.

She looked at him.

And started laughing to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan straightened out his shirt and departed from Rachel. He realized school had gotten out a while ago. No one was in the school but teachers, and after school sports.

He was really curious as to what her plans for the party were.

He was also a little excited.

With Rachel, it always proved to be interesting.

'Shit' he thought to himself as Brooke rounded the corner in her cheer uniform.

"Hey boyfriend!" She called at him, cheerily as usual.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him on his lips.

Suddenly her expression changed.

'Ohnoohnoohnoohno' he repeated to himself.

"Whats that?" She sniffed at him.

"Why are you wearing Rachel's Perfume?"

This was so not good.

"What babe? I really don't know what your talking about."

"Her perfume moron. It's not that difficult... and why is your hair all messed."

"You're over reacting Brooke. Come on now."

She backed away from him.

Then Rachel rounded the corner. Hair in a similar state, and this was WAY not good.

"You two..." Brooke asked incredulous. "I can't believe it!"

"Chill out now it's not like your faithful to me."

"I cannot believe you just said that to me!"

"Brooke.." Rachel attempted.

"And you! My supposed best friend? Some best friend you are! I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"You know what Brooke? I'm gonna try and reason with you when your not so pms."

Brooke's mouth fell open as he brushed past her. Had he really just flipped the whole thing back on her? She couldn't believe what had just unfolded.

"Brooke please..." Rachel tried again, to no avail.

"Go away." Brooke warned her, her tone low, like if Rachel spoke another word, she would explode.

Rachel slinked away in the opposite direction, leaving Brooke alone.

The last thing Brooke though before her tears fell was

Being alone sucks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Nate!" Lucas said into the phone.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Nothing, I was just having a laugh about something."

That had been an understatement.

Once Lucas had gotten Peyton to lighten up and laugh with him, she became less concerned with keeping quiet, and she had let it out.

It was the first time she'd smiled or laughed in a while. And it felt kinda good.

And so they had laughed. A little at first. Then a little more. And before she knew what was happening, it was a whole lot of laughter.

_Flashback _

"_Look at you you're laughing!" he teased her._

_She tried to compose herself and stifle her laugh._

"_I..." She giggled a little, and then composed herself. "I am not!"_

"_I think you are. I'm gonna prove myself right too."_

_He grinned mischievously, and held up his hands, wiggling his fingers in threat._

"_You wouldn't!" She screeched._

"_Wanna bet?" He challenged._

"_Lucas! No, don't, STOOOPPPPPPP" she yelled. It didn't work. He descended on her and started tickling her, till she fell off the bed. He jumped over her and continued his attack as she wriggled around, trying to stop laughing. It definitely wasn't working._

_Then the phone rang._

_End Flashback _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Lucas hung up the phone, and let out a chuckle as Peyton plucked herself from the floor.

"What was that about?"

"Nathan wants me to come to a party at his beach house this weekend."

"Oh" she replied solemnly and looked at her feet.

"I want you to come with me."

"What?" She looked at him.

"You heard me. If you don't go. Neither will I."

"Lucas look..."

"And I REALLY want to go." He joked, giving her his best puppy dog eye's.

"Lucas...LUCAS!" she laughed. "Stop looking at me like that!" she demanded.

"Please Peyton! Please... please" he continued and started to tickle her again.

"ALRIGHT!!!!" she hollered, desperate for some relief from the tickling.

"That's better." He said simply as he stopped tickling her.

The look on her face made him feel kinda bad.

"Look Peyt. It's not gonna be easy to start having fun again. If you think about it. Look how much fun we just had though. You didn't have time to keep yourself from laughing, and it felt good. I know it did. You just have to stop thinking about things and do them. You'll be so glad if you do."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I swear. And I know you're still not ready to let me in about things, but I'm willing to give you some time. I'm not gonna force you to tell me things but I hope I can earn your trust enough for you to feel comfortable enough to tell me things. Now lets go get some ice cream or something k?"

"You didn't tell me you could read minds? Lets go."

As she started towards the door, he slung his arm, in friendly fashion.

"But... when I say I'm gonna give you time... it better be by the end of this month. Because I REALLY don't want to pass English."

And for the third time in a long time... she laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Friday night came very suddenly. Peyton spent the whole day worrying. Like the gentleman he was, Lucas showed up at her door at 8:00 sharp, exactly as he'd said.

"I called Haley. I wanted her to come so you two could meet. For real this time."

"Luke. I really don't think I'm ready."

"Remember what I told you? Sometimes you just have to jump into things. You might be trying to protect yourself by not letting people in, but being completely alone will just hurt more."

"Who said I was trying to protect myself. Maybe I'm just too good for you people?" She challenged

"Peyt, give me some credit. I can read you that much."

She looked at the ground

"Besides, you have nothing to worry about. Haley can't come, she's working. But you do know your going to a party? Right. There will be a lot of people wanting to talk. Like I said once you have people to talk to, you'll be happy I swear."

"I have you don't I?"

Lucas almost stumbled at her words. He could feel the connection getting stronger, but he hadn't wanted to jinx anything. Hearing it from her mouth made it more real, and it gave him hope.

"That you do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The party was buzzing. And that wasn't the only thing that "buzzed".

Kids were right and left drinking. Playing every drinking game imaginable.

Brooke and Rachel included.

Brooke because she didn't know what the hell she was doing at this party, while she had been so betrayed.

Rachel because she was... well Rachel.

Nathan was excited. He knew something was gonna go down but he didn't know how good it would be.

He was looking his best, and ready to win over a certain blond.

'As long as my drunk ex doesn't decide to intervene.' he thought as Brooke stumbled by, clearly wasted already and the party hadn't been under way for very long.

He started to get bored until he saw _her_ walk through the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lucas..." Peyton began to protest as he led her towards the beach house.

"Peyton it'll be okay. I promise. Friend?"

"Friend." She stated and let him lead her.

Lucas couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked. Her curls were ever intact, but she had styled them a little larger, so they looked more styled then usual. She wore skinny jeans that gave her slender legs an incredibly fit look. She was wearing a black wife beater and converse. Lucas was used to going to parties and seeing girls everywhere that looked ever done. The brighter, sparkley make-up came out, along with the short skirts and skimpy tops. Not that he minded, he was a guy after all, but there was something so endearing about the way she looked. It was low key, but still looked amazing.

On her face she wore only a little gloss, a hint of blush, and brown eye shadow that looked almost natural. Then she had adorned her lashes with mascara that made them look long and full. She was so beautiful, but it was the kind where she didn't realize how hot she looked.

She didn't realize what it was doing to him.

He suddenly wished more girls were unaware that they were hot. He was beginning to imagine what she'd look like dancing. Most girls tried to seduce men with their dancing, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't. But it would still be amazing and enthralling to watch.

"Lucas..?" She asked, shaking him from his daydream.

"What.. oh sorry. Lets go." he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the beach house.

Peyton gawked at the sheer size of the house.

'And this is only the beach house' she thought in amazement.

"Lucas and Peyton. Glad you decided to come" Nathan stalked towards them.

He hadn't told his brother to bring her, yet knew that he would. And Nathan knew that his brother could convince her, if he'd gotten her to speak.

He almost couldn't contain excitement at what might unfold at Rachel's hand.

Peyton just glared at him, still wary of the youngest Scott.

Nathan pretended not to notice and high fived Lucas.

"Have fun man... Peyton." he continued before stalking away.

Peyton had begun to enjoy herself. Lucas was stopped by many to talk about basketball, and this and that, but he was careful to keep his attention mostly on her.

And no one had attempted to make contact as of yet. This was good.

"Luke, I have to go." she told him.

"What! Why?" He asked, worried that he'd lost the progress.

She laughed at him and he gave her a confused, sideways look.

"To the bathroom." She told him, laughing. He playfully hit her arm.

"Don't scare me like that. It's over there up those stairs and the first room on the left." He pointed her in the right direction.

Little did she notice the red headed girl watching her from across the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel had consumed the contents of a lot of alcohol by this point. It was dangerously close to the point where your head starts to pound and then you pass out.

But Rachel was always pushing boundaries.

She took another sip out of her cup, which had lords knew what in it by this point, and watched as Peyton made her way back down the stairs, only minuets later from when she had went up.

'Psh, she didn't even bother to snoop around. Lame' Rachel thought bitterly. Lucas needed someone with some adventure in her.

'Someone like me.' She added to her list of thoughts.

She had timed it perfectly. Peyton's bathroom break had only added to the perfection. Moments after Peyton had left, Rachel text Nate to keep an eye out towards the dining room and kitchen.

As soon as Peyton made her way back down the stairs, Rachel spotted Lucas, still waiting where he'd said he would be.

Tim passed at the same moment.

"Psst, Tim." She called.

"Well well, if it isn't Rachel. Come for some more of the Tim I see?"

"Tim shut up." She scolded.

"I need a favor."

"Mm a favor. I think I can help." his eyes traveled to her low cut top. She slapped him.

"Tim I need a favor and fast. Go get Lucas, see right there." she pointed.

"Tell him someone wants him in the kitchen. If he asks who say you dunno, some loser."

"Well okay but.."

"Tim hurry I need this fast I'll make it worth your while later, now go." she shoved him in Lucas' direction.

"Hey Luke!" Tim called at him.

He turned to face the bumbling boy.

"Some loser was asking for you in the kitchen."

"Who?"

"I dunno some loser. Sounded urgent."

"Well okay." Lucas turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Inside there were kids getting drunk all around the table.

One stuck out in particular.

A red head, with entirely too much cleavage approached him. He knew her as Rachel, but he was confused that by the way she approached, she was the one who wanted to talk to him. She wasn't exactly "loser" status around the school.

"Hey handsome!" She slurred clearly drunk. "Your just the f...I was looking for." A drunken hiccup had interrupted the rest of her vivid little thought.

"Um, I barley know you." he commented clearly confused.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you silly." She added, putting a finger to his nose.

"Um Rachel I think you're a little drunk."

"A little? I'm offended now. It's more like a hella lot." She fell over towards him, and, not wanting her to fall, he caught her.

"Besides I've wanted you a long time. I was just too **hiccup** scared to tell you." she said feigning innocents, and achieving drunkenness.

"Somehow I don't see you as scared to talk to anyone." Her reputation Proceeded her after all.

"But you're, so.. Hot." She exclaimed, still leaning on him. And looking up at him with big eyes.

Lucas was too distracted to notice Nathan slink into the corner of the room, slightly hidden in shadow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton had come back from the bathroom to meet Lucas where she'd left him, but he'd disappeared.

Suddenly, a boy she knew as Tim walked by.

"You looking for Lucas?" he asked her, looking her up and down.

She just nodded her head as he continued to undress her with his eyes.

"He's in the kitchen. But if you stay right here the Tim can..."

He stopped talking, deciding that hitting on her back as she walked away was just undignified.

Slowly, Peyton made her way towards the door to the kitchen. She didn't know why, but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"_your dumber than you think you're deep  
trying your best to sleep at cocaine speed  
so watch as I start to smile"_

It was as if it were in slow motion. The smooth, slightly sexual beat of The Sneaker Pimps blared from the speakers.

"_you're living but you've got no soul  
you captivate but you hold no weight at all  
so watch as I start to smile"_

Nathan watched on as Rachel hung on Lucas.

"_your dumber than you think you're deep  
you aggravate but you're always one to speak"_

Suddenly, her lips descended on his, roughly. He was taken for surprise, and kissed her back slightly. He hadn't thought about it before, but he was human, and it was the first thing that happened naturally when a girl started kissing him.

"_your dumber than you think you're deep  
you aggravate but you're always one to speak"_

Suddenly his senses came back and he pushed her away gently, not wanting her to fall, being so drunk.

Before he could tell her he wasn't interested, he felt eyes on him, and looked up into the face of a shocked Peyton. Hurt was evident in her eyes, as she struggled to keep them dry.

"_after every party I die, _

_die,_

_after every party"_

"Oh God, Peyton." He tried.. but she just shook her head and backed towards the door.

"_after every party I die, _

_die, _

_after every party"_

And Nathan emerged only slightly, yet still unseen, from the shadows.

"_so watch as I start to smile"_

And smiled. Rachel's plan had gone better than even he could have imagined.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title and Lyrics from "After Every Party, I Die" by the Sneaker Pimps. And look! I found a way to introduce more characters! Yay me. I'm actually really proud of this chapter. Which is good cause like I said, I'm blowing off homework. I'll just regret it later. For right now I'll be happy with the quality of this chapter. I think so anyways. Another reason it's so long other than me compensating is that I had this Sneaker Pimps song stuck in my head all day and this chapter just HAD to be after it. And it wouldn't work unless the party was this chapter. Anyways enjoy and review. The usual.**


	7. Missing Pieces

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for the major delay. And not to disappoint but I have a dance clinic to teach in about two hours so this probably won't be too long unless I'm really on. Also the document manager wouldn't upload for a while.. which I know other people struggled with too but oh well. Hopefully this weekend I'll get another big one up. But for now, Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Peyton!" Lucas said, slightly horrified as he looked at her angelic face which looked in shock.

"I.. I have to go." She stated simply, void of all emotion. She tried, but couldn't help her body from trembling slightly, and backing away.

"No, Peyt you don't understand!" But his pleas fell on deaf ears as she vanished from the room.

He turned to Rachel, eye's full of rage.

"What the hell were you doing! How could you do that?"

Rachel took on a look of feigned innocence, and hurt.

"Why would you blame me? I didn't know you two were like together!"

"We're not, but..."

"You're not?" She asked hopefully.

"Rachel, I don't even know you! Okay, just, please leave me alone." He stated, and turned to leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton didn't know when she broke into a run. She only knew that she wanted her small feet to take her as far away as they could possibly go.

'Damn, why did you think he was different Sawyer? You know better.' She reprimanded herself.

Suddenly, as she reached her home, and the safety of her room, her dark angel wormed her way into the dark corners of Peyton's mind.

That's the name she had given to the voice that so frequented her thoughts. It was the things that shouted doubts about every decision Peyton ever made in her life since her first mom had passed away.

'Really Peyton! I thought you knew better than that. Don't blame Lucas for this. You're barely even his friend, much less anything else. How was he suppose to know you'd be hurt that he was making out with someone else? It's not like you were betrothed or anything. Besides that girl was pretty. Much prettier than you at least, right? I mean that's what half of our arguments are about anyways. "Am I pretty enough? Whine whine whine, mope mope, poor me."'

'Shut up. That's not true, and you know it.'

'No, that is true and you know it. Lucas was trying to be your friend, but you're so used to driving people away that you just couldn't bare to do it again.' The Angel quipped with dripping sarcasm.

'I do not drive people away. They just leave okay. And yeah I guess your right, I didn't have a claim on him. I was a bitch, and I guess I have no right to be mad. Okay I get it. Is that what you wanted to hear?'

'Well I guess that's a start. But your still pathetic.'

'SHUT UP!" Peyton yelled out loud failing to notice the body behind her.

"Peyton? I didn't say anything yet..." Lucas was there, to her surprise, standing in the door.

"Sorry I was.. um...talking to myself." Her cheeks flushed crimson.

"It's alright."

"No...it's not."

"I guess your right Peyt. I'm sorry, really. I promised you a great night and I ruined it."

"No that's not what I meant. I'm the one who acted badly. I had no right to overreact like that. After all it's not like we're even sort of dating. I just didn't expect it, so I guess I was a little.. I dunno. I guess there's no excuse." She stared at the floor, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment, attempting to avoid eye contact.

"Well, I'll let you go. Goodnight Peyton." He turned on his heel to leave.

"Goodnight Lucas." She replied, barely a whisper.

"_Oh and I go through it all  
Oh it's a thing like habit, I know"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton felt better that they hadn't started over at square one at least. Deep down, she was learning to really love Lucas.

In that moment, he had looked so honest, and so sincere. She just wanted to be close to him. She wanted to feel his kiss and it surprised her. Only days ago she was trying to keep from being his friend. But this, this was worse. She could feel her heart slipping, giving in to the temptation to love someone again. She didn't want to be alone. She just wasn't sure if she could handle being with someone.

"_I would be a fighter for a tiny piece of a tiny feeling  
give it up to wonder what it's worth"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas got in his car. Once inside her collapsed against the drivers seat.

He had wanted so badly to kiss her then.

She looked so shy and angelic, and...beautiful.

"_And I would feel much bigger for the little joy that you get from stealing  
I never really wonder what it's worth" _

And he hoped this little incident hadn't set them to far back.

"_I would feel much better if I thought there was any other reason  
to keep away the beauty from the dirt  
And I would do much better if I thought I fill any other need  
And I miss you, oh  
And I miss you, oh"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah I know, short, but hope fully I'll get one up tomorrow. Life's just gotten hectic. Lyrics from "missing Pieces" by Voxtrot.


	8. Stolen

**A/N: No promises but I'm hoping I can get back to regular daily updates. Or at least every couple days. I'm very sorry for the delays lately. Life just kinda smacked me in the face. On a better note, my time has been spent on the very worthy task of having the lead in the next school play! But between that and this, and a zillion other things my life is booked. At least it's time well spent. This is another real short one, so I apologize about that little problem. The next one I'll try to make extra big for you. Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh man Rach! That was better than I could have thought! You are such a genius."

Nathan Scott was officially on top of the world.

"I'm surprised you had any doubts about that. I do have a good track record when it comes to these things." Rachel replied lazily.

As a reward for a job well done, Rachel and Nate decided to spend the day at the beach. Rachel sat back, reclined on a beach chair. She was the epitome of relaxation, as she slathered tanning oil onto her body, and sipped on a raspberry lemonade. She had added her own "special touch" to it of course, using left over vodka from the party. It was truly a wonder there was anything left at all.

"So genius... whats next?"

"Well I didn't think that far ahead silly rabbit. Go "comfort" her I guess." Rachel laughed.

"Sounds like a plan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton Sawyer laid sprawled on her stomach, across her bed. One hand sat under her face propping her up, while the other held a charcoal pencil. She stared intently at the page of paper before her, testing if today could be the day, that her inspiration returned.

Deciding, that maybe some good music would help, she rose from her position, and stalked pointedly, towards her collection of albums.

'Aqualung?... too slow' she thought to herself, considering her options.

'The Arctic Monkeys?... No... The Clash... not quite.'

'A-Ha! This should do it.' She added to herself, and selected the Dashboard confessionals' album "Dusk and Summer"

She placed the disk in her player and laid back down to draw, inspiration filling her ears.

"_We watch the season  
Pull up it's own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away"_

Picking up a regular pencil, and deciding against the charcoal, she let it glide over the page as if by magic.

Almost mystically, the shape of a sky appeared across the page. She filled it with bright oranges and yellows, letting a sunset fill the better half of the creation.

"_Watch you spin around  
In the highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
And we  
All  
Look  
Like  
We  
Feel"_

Next she filled the fore ground with the shape of two bodies. The bodies began to take on a familiar look, as she added slightly messy, short, blond hair to the one, and a head of curls to the other.

They both faced towards the sunset, looking out into the depths of life.

"_you have, stolen my..."_

Peyton hesitated, unsure, if her next idea should be put onto paper. It would be such a permanent thing. Like she was giving up her resolve. Like she was letting someone in.

_"you have, stolen my..."_

The little part in her brain, telling her to give in, won her over in that moment.

And as she added arms to the bodies, she let their hands intertwine, And she added a quick caption to the top.

_  
"you have, stolen my heart"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: So yeah it was way short, but I thought it should suffice for now. Better than nothing right? Lyrics from "Stolen" by Dashboard confessional. **


	9. I Want You

**A/N: I know I know I am a bad person. Sorry for the delay I hate it when people don't update so I'm sorry I did the same thing. But here goes nothing. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things. Also this is a bit embarrassing, but forgive me on the Nathan's eye color thing in this chapter. I didn't know what it was and I couldn't find any clear photos that I could tell from so I just picked a color. So it's entirety possible that I'm incorrect. But if anyone knows feel free to tell me lol :) oh and ps I do NOT own the part with the high five. I borrowed it from an episode a bit.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas woke the next morning with a feeling of apprehension. Today would be yet another day he could see her beautiful face, and learn what was behind it.

He'd never felt this way about anyone before. His head was swimming, and he was having a hard time comprehending the enigma of his feeling. He had been led to this feeling of utter Utopian joy by nothing more than a hunch.

He had felt a compulsion to get to know the girl beneath the head phones, sketchpad and converse. Something inside had screamed at him to break through the silence. But he hadn't known it would evolve from an act of kindness, common to his good Samaritan complex, into the feeling one got when they couldn't stand the awkward moments when that special person wasn't there.

He wanted to see her, and he found himself dreaming of how she'd look when he saw her.

She could be laying on her belly, head buried in her sketchpad with one adorable curl hanging free style next to her face, framing her soft cheek.

Or she would be at her stereo, trying to decide what to listen to. He loved the way she stuck her tongue out slightly when she was contemplating or nervous.

Suddenly he was ripped from his thoughts by a gentle rapping at his bedroom door.

"Whats up bro?" Nathan sauntered into the room.

"Nothing, whats with your knock... I'm not a dog. Try it a little louder next time will ya."

"Sorry dude.. I just wasn't sure if you'd have a visitor."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after that party the other night I'd figure you'd be shacking up with Gatina by now." He chuckled loudly.

"Look...it's not like that."

"Really? Is that so? Cause it certainly looked like _that_."

"She kissed me. She's a good girl and all, but she's just not my type."

Nathan snorted.

"Good girl? Thats funny man. Besides I thought female was your type. And she definitely fits the bill."

"I think that's _your_ type. I like real people. I'm sure Rachel could be a great person but she's too caught up in all the bluster of things. I want someone who's past the stereotypical high school life."

"And this is why, you never get any. We _are _in high school dumb ass. Besides it's not like you have to marry the girl."

Before Lucas had a chance to retort, Nathan had fled the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton's eyes were intensely focused on the pile of albums before her.

She had woken that day to the bright rays of sunlight, and decided it was time to expand her music collection.

And so she made her way to the record store, eager to purchase some new tunes.

Once she had arrived, the thought of Lucas had entered her mind, and she made her way towards anything and everything of a romantic nature.

Her concentration was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

Nathan Scott.

"Hey beautiful" he cooed, giving her a suggestive wink.

His aggression immediately chased her inside of her shell, and she simply glared at him.

"Okay, here's the thing. I'm gonna just lay this out for you, straight up."

Peyton shifted nervously under his steely gaze. The way he was so... _confident_ when he looked at her, unsettled her. Since she had formed her tough outer layer, she had become good at glaring at people. Yet there was something unnerving about the way he seemed to penetrate her clothes, hell, her very skin even, with his Mischievous green eyes. They never seemed to blink.

"I want you." He reached his smooth hand over to her chin and cupped it lightly, sending a shiver down her spine and causing her to jerk her head away.

'What is this, the twilight zone?' she asked her. She felt an immediate urge to pinch herself. She glanced around.

Yes, this definitely was happening. She was in a record store, a safety blanket for her, and it was being invaded by an overly cocky ass hole. Weird.

"Now I think it's time you stop playing these little games and just say something. I dunno what the whole "I plead the fifth" thing is, but you haven't been mirandized by the cops, and I know your not a mute, so come on say something."

Peyton weighed her options. Certainly just muttering a few impersonal words wouldn't really break her resolve. 'Besides...', she thought, 'I've already kinda given into Lucas, and I already know this jerks not gonna matter.'

"Fine. You wanna hear me say something? Hows this... go to hell." She smirked, ever so politely told him where to stick it with a simple motion of her hand, and turned to go.

She didn't make it very far before she felt his warm hand grab her arm, and whirl her around. There it was again, those eyes. Something about them chilled her to her core and besides the obvious, she wasn't sure why. It's not as if she hadn't been hit on ever before.

He gave her an intense, and challenging glance as she yanked her arm down and away from his grasp.

His lips curved upward into a triumphant smirk that only added to her discomfort as she turned and walked away, leaving her stack of albums she had intended to buy sitting on a nearby stack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan pushed open the large French doors to the Gatina mansion and carelessly left the door ajar. After ascending a few flights of stairs he found Rachel Sitting at a large computer desk clicking away yet not really paying attention to what she was clicking.

Nathan soon found out why as he came up from behind her and read the title at the top of the web page.

'Why oh why am I not surprised?' he asked himself before clearing his throat to obtain her attention.

Any normal person would have jumped. But not Rachel Gatina. She was cool as a cucumber.

"Hey sexy. What can I do for you?" She asked playfully.

"You'll be proud of me I'll have you know!" he exclaimed joyfully as he recanted the days events in vehement detail.

"Well Mr. Scott, I have to say I'm pleased. But whats your next step."

"Oh no. No plans. This is too much fun. I think I'm gonna play this one by ear."

"Risky, yet something about this one intrigues me, I'll admit." was her simple reply.

"But..." She added. "Plans can be fun to. The last one was certainly entertaining. What do you say we go for round two?"

"You have my attention. Anything in particular you had in mind?"

"Not yet but I'm sure with a little thought we can think of something right? All we know is that we've gotta come up with something to divide them. Something bigger than last time, that'll really drive a wedge in their budding relationship._ Permanently_."

"So what do we do."

"Like I said, I'm working on it. But whatever we choose..."

Nathan finished her sentence.

"...Sparks are sure to fly."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton collapsed against her front door, sliding slowly down to the ground.

She was out of breath from running the whole way from the record store... well she had waited till the building was out of sight just to be safe. But rest assured, she had took off full speed as soon as she stepped out of the shops direct eye line.

Nathan wasn't like those guys in movies that are pure evil or anything, she could tell. She could even tell he wasn't some weird stalker or rapist either.

But regardless of the fact that his personality and attitude towards her had failed to reach Hannibal/Clarice territory, something was still off. Very much so.

She could feel it in her bones. Something would eventually go down. And she didn't know when, where, or why. But she knew Nathan Scott could very well be her downfall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey beautiful. I got you a gift." Lucas Scott appeared in Peyton's doorway as she attempted to spread the bed padding across the mattress.

Looking up and noticing Lucas standing there, her cheeks blushed an extreme shade of red as she realized he had observed her futile efforts at making a bed properly.

He chuckled lightly and set down whatever was in his hands, as he reached over to help her tame the wild beast that was her mattress.

"Thanks." She blushed again and giggled nervously, but Lucas didn't seem to notice her discomfort. For he had already turned to retrieve the mysterious object from the desk on which he had placed it.

"Here." He told her as he pushed the square shape into her hands.

"Lucas! Penny wise on colored vinyl! I've been searching for this for ever. How on earth did you find this?!"

"It's amazing what you can find out with a little persistence." His tone was light but his eyes were serious and deep, alluding to the unlikely friendship that had blossomed, and to the information he was so eager to gain.

It was in that very moment that Peyton Sawyer realized that there was something familiar about those eyes.

They were the same as Nathans. The same deep passion was conveyed in them yet there was a major difference. Lucas' were filled with a deep and brooding wonderment, eager to learn and grow and feel something deeper.

Nathan's were filled with a deep sense of authority, eager to prove and control.

If only he could change his outlook on life, he could be a good person like his brother.

'Okay Sawyer, cut it out. This is part of your problem. You try to see the good in people and where does it get you every time? Nowhere. He's a pig let it go.' Her inner angel barked at her.

'Well..but there's.. why am I arguing with myself? This is ridiculous. Get lost.'

'Yeah good luck with that, pms. I'm never gonna be gone. Not as long as you keep screwing your life over.'

Peyton was about to retort to the dark half of her subconscious, but the angel disappeared as fast as it had come. Only than did did she realize Lucas was staring at her in mild amusement and wild curiosity at the odd look on her face.

'Is she arguing with herself?' He thought as he observed her pained face.

Deciding to avoid questions Peyton moved the conversation along and away from the subject of awkward silences.

"Um, I got you..."

Lucas cocked his head in curiosity as she tried to think of something clever.

"A high five. Do you want it now or later?" She finished.

"Definitely now." He replied between chuckles and the two shared the seemingly simple and friendly gesture.

But both, although they looked fine on the outside, trembled slightly at the brushing of their skin.

"_Oh my baby baby I love you more than I can tell"_

Somehow there was such a tension in their relationship that the simple motion of a high five sent a surge of heat through each.

"_I dont think I can live without you"_

Peyton and Lucas simultaneously looked at their hands as a flush of red adorned their faces.

"_And I know that I never will"_

Before either knew what was happening their faces had begun to lean in towards each other slowly but surely.

"_Oh my baby baby I want you so it scares me to death"_

Peytons eyes fluttered shut as Lucas took her face in his hands.

"_I cant say anymore than I love you_

_Everything else is a waste of breath"_

As their lips brushed ever so lightly against each others, moments from an actual kiss...

The phone rang. The shrill sound of the ring was enough to push Peyton to her sences.

Suddenly her mind kicked into high gear.

"Oh God. I'm sorry. I can't..." And before Lucas could stop her, she turned, with tears in her eyes and ran from the room.

"Peyton..."

His efforts were futile.

"_I Want you."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Lyrics "I Want you" by Elvis Costello.**


	10. Pills

**A/N: Here's another one. Enjoy. P.S. This chapter brings Haley back and For a while it'll probably seem like the story should be called "Haley saves the day". But you'll see what I mean eventually.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton mentally kicked herself over and over again until she was sure she felt a twinge of actual pain as if she had started to physically kick herself.

But then she realized that the pain, growing ever stronger, was deep within the complicated depths of her soul.

She had wanted to kiss him. God had she wanted to.

But she was ruining that which she had worked so hard to achieve. After walking through her neighborhood, as far as she could go, up and over the large hill and towards the cliffs which looked over the small town, she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

She waited only a few moments, until she felt she'd been gone long enough for Lucas to have safely evacuated the premises of her home. Once satisfied with her choice, she stood to make the long journey back home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She entered her house somewhat carefully. She wouldn't put it past Lucas to stick around all night.

Once she was sure she was safe, she threw herself on her bed.

Anyone who might have walked in at that moment would have seen the same thing.

A fragile, broken, hurt, lost, little girl.

She had curled herself into a ball, legs drawn to chest, and let her blond curls fall over her face as she cried herself to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas entered his house quietly, hoping not to draw attention to himself.

"Hey freak." Lucas jumped as he heard a voice from the corner of his room. He looked over to see Haley sitting with an odd grin plastered on her face.

"Hales, what on earth are you doing in my room at..." He glanced at his clock. "...11:30 at night?"

"Too late for you Mr. Scott?" She laughed, but became surprised when Lucas didn't join in.

She was used to his mood swings. Those awkward little stretches of time where his eyes took on a dark gleam, and his mind set itself on auto-brood. But usually one of her quirky little quips snapped him right out of it. At least momentarily as it were.

But not this time. His face didn't lighten up one bit, and his eye's seemed glossy as if he were in deep thought.

"Gee who died?" Haley questioned him sarcastically. When Lucas' mood still didn't shift she became genuinely worried.

"Oh God who died!" She asked again, with which Lucas rolled his eyes in reply.

"No one in particular. My dignity perhaps but.."

"Wait, Lucas seriously whats wrong? It can't possibly be that bad."

"It sure feels like it" He added before he began to retell the story of his almost dream come true.

Haley listened intently, focused on the many emotions she heard conveyed in his simple story. She'd been his best friend long enough to decipher the meaning of his words. To any one else his issue seemed trivial. A simplistic girl issue common to the high school paradigm. But to Haley, she could tell that it meant more to him.

He was honestly falling for this girl. In the head over heels sort of way of which Haley wasn't accustomed to. In fact, Lucas was such a gentleman, she wasn't sure he'd ever talked of a need for a girl before at all. He respected them to much in most cases to bother, for Haley was the only person who knew that he was afraid of hurting another. Which Haley didn't understand because Lucas was one of the best people she knew, and probably would ever know in the course of her lifetime.

But the way he went about it now, showed Haley that he respected this girl above all previous interests. For he had decided it was worth it to take the risk. Especially with the time bomb that was Peyton Sawyer.

"...And I just don't know what to do any more. It's driving me crazy." He sighed, as he finished his tale.

"Lucas as much as your gonna hate to hear this, you're just going to have to let things happen naturally. She can't avoid you forever until the project is over. So you have till then to find a way to get through."

"I know Hales. Thanks for your help. You're always there when I need you."

"Well that why I'm your best friend isn't it?"

While the two shared a tender hug among friends, Haley's wheels were turning.

'I might be able to help.' she thought to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Okay Hales, you've got this. You're friendly, intelligent and good with most people. You're doing this for Lucas.' She persuaded herself as she ascended the steps to the home of Peyton Sawyer.

She remembered from Lucas' stories that Peyton rarely answered her door. So when her three knocks and one ring of the bell failed to produce an answer, she tried the knob.

Unlocked.

Just as suspected. The home was beautiful and looked inviting, but Haley's stomach still proceeded to do back flips as she made her way up the stairs towards the only room with any light emanating from it.

About halfway up the stairs, a mellow sound meet her ears.

She kept going towards the sound and as she approached the doorway she realized it was a song she'd never heard of before.

"_One may think  
we're alright  
But we need pills  
to sleep at night"_

The music was heartbreaking, yet strangely comforting to her ears. She stopped just before she reached the door, which was only slightly ajar, and took a deep breath, not knowing the effects her visit would soon produce.

"_We need lies  
to make it through the day  
We're not ok"_

She reached forward and lightly pushed the door open until the light flooded the hallway. Taking one last moment to muster courage, she stepped over the threshold into the room.

"_I hope my smile  
can distract you  
I hope my fists  
can fight for two  
So it never has to show  
And you'll never know"_

What she saw, broke her heart.

"_So you'll never have to see  
What we've grown to be"_

The broken girl laying on the bed looked absolutely and completely shattered. She appeared to be sleeping but very uneasily still. Her eyes were red and puffy, and a mixture of eyeliner and mascara sat, streaked down her cheek, now dried in its dripped form. Her hair clouded most of her face in a mess of tangled, tear soaked curls.

"_One may think  
we're doing fine  
But if I had to lay it on the line  
We're losing ground  
with every passing day"_

And to Haley one thing was now certain beyond all shadow of a doubt.

"_We're not ok"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Lyrics "Pills" by The Perishers.**


	11. New

**A/N: um.. I don't really have any thing witty for today. Sorry if it seems a little slow, I'm working out some plot holes. Like the_ 'big'_ event Nathan and Rachel are deriving.. yeah haven't really got that figured out yet. Any ideas? I'm open to em.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley shifted in her spot, uncomfortable that she was there and Peyton was unaware.

She pried her gaze from the shell of a girl lying on the bed, to the room around her.

She was a bit in awe of the artwork and too many albums to count, that cluttered the dark red room. It was obviously a huge expression of Peyton's personality, and that very fact saddened Haley slightly. Peyton quite evidently had a lot to offer. Opinions to share and a wide variety of interests. Yet no one got to be close enough to learn of them.

Her attention was redirected when Peyton shifted on the bed, and a small noise escaped her lips.

"Peyton?" she cooed. "Are you awake? It's Haley."

Peyton sat straight up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry to just come in here like this, but I did ring. You never answered."

"Guess that should have been a hint huh?" Peyton retorted, a bit sick of people invading her space. She decided it would be okay to talk if she was bitching at some one.

"Um.." Haley stammered. "I guess so. I'm sorry, I'll just go." After spinning in a confused pattern, she made her way towards the door. And that's as far as she made it.

For next, she whirled back around and took a step back into the room. Peyton just glanced at her quizzically.

"No, you know what? I'm not leaving. And I'm not letting you throw me out either." She resolved.

"Suit yourself." was the only reply she received, as Peyton stood and made her way towards the bathroom.

Haley stood there a moment, wondering if she should stick it out.

The sound she heard next pissed her off badly enough that she decided on sticking it out.

The shower.

Peyton had gotten in the shower.

'Fine' Haley thought to herself. 'If she thinks thats gonna get rid of me she's in for a surprise.'

And with that, she seated her self on the bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_30 minuets later..._

The water finally shut off. Which was about time because Haley was growing less bold by the minuet as she wrestled with what she could possibly say to the taller girl.

'It's now or never'

The spry blond figure emerged from bathroom, wrapped in a towel. The look on her face upon seeing Haley, cemented the fact that she had not expected the shorter girl, to still be there, planted firmly as if by glue.

"Feel better now?" Haley asked pleasantly.

"Feel like leaving now?" was the response.

"No actually. It's kinda comfortable right here." Haley challenged, shooting Peyton a "take that" glance.

Peyton was a little taken aback by the hint of attitude she was receiving. She was used to people being intimidated when she bitched at them. Haley decided to continue.

"Look, I'm just...here to help. I just wanna know how I can help you get over whatever this is you're feeling. And no matter what you say, you know and I know, that you could use a friend."

"Why? I've been better off without them so far."

"You can't honestly think that's true." Haley questioned.

"Well it is. Now please..." Peyton's tone had lowered, as she was finding herself tired of having to defend herself. "...Just leave me alone. I don't wanna be helped."

"Well then you can just get over it." Haley stated firmly, her confidence growing by the second.

"Maybe I'm not here just to help you. Lucas is my best friend, and I've never seen him take to someone that way he's taken to you. He hadn't even spoken to you, and when he finally did, while still knowing a big fat nothing about you, you were mean to him, but he knew there was something there. How many people can you say would give you that chance? You probably only come across enough of those people in your lifetime that you could count on one hand. And here's one of them, and he likes you. A lot. And I can't sit and watch my friend hurting."

"I..." Peyton tried but Haley continued on.

"Did you ever once think that whatever the reason you have for closing yourself off is hurting another person. You may be trying to save yourself but at what cost? Lucas is a good guy, and do you really want to be the girl who hurts him?"

Before Peyton could find anything clever to say, Haley gave her a contemplative look and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton laid on her bed, listening to Pennywise blaring the worlds injustices from her speakers, for two whole hours.

She couldn't get Haley's harsh words out of her head. She was beginning to think she could like Haley. Even though she had hit her with such strong words, like a slap in the face, they hadn't been meant to hurt her. It had just been the truth. Plain and simple, Haley just put it out there for her to take as she pleased.

And Peyton was starting to like the idea of the unabridged truth, told to educate rather then to degrade.

And now Peyton couldn't get Lucas out of her head. Haley had been right. He was a good guy, and for some reason he seemed... interested. If he had just wanted in her pants or a good grade or something like that. He wouldn't have saved her that day in the rain, or apologized for the party when really he had done nothing wrong.

It was these little things that were getting to her. That were drawing her closer and closer to the one conclusion that scared her to death.

Lucas Scott could be trusted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas was sitting in his room when he got the text message.

_'We need to talk.'_

Crap! Whatever this was it couldn't be good. Peyton wanted to talk to him about something. But wait... Maybe this was good after all. _'I mean she doesn't seem to like to talk so if she wants to then maybe it's good..?'_

Lucas kept trying to mentally put himself at ease, all the way to the dock. That was were they had agreed to meet after a few more text messages.

Lucas was vaguely aware of a pulling sensation that was tearing at his nervous stomach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton was vaguely aware of a pulling sensation tearing at her stomach.

She was trying to figure out what had possessed her to text him in the first place.

And what on earth was she going to say to him?

"_New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past  
New, you're so new"_

Lucas was walking faster and faster towards the docks. He didn't knoww what this could be about and the mystery was killing him.

"_My normal hesitation is gone  
And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth"_

Peyton's heart was thumping up and down, and she was having a hard time figuring out exactly why. Maybe because the words she was looking for were escaping her.

"_Oh you're not old  
And you're not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you"_

There it was. The familiar yet new head of blond curls that longed to be touched. Lucas locked eyes on her and she froze in place.

"_Oh you're different, you're different from the former  
Like a fresh battery, I'm energized by you"_

Peyton froze. She saw him and kicked herself for still not being able to form the right words.

But suddenly, it became clear to her what she had to say.

"_And you're consuming me violently  
And your reverence shamelessly tempting me  
Who sent this maniac?  
'Cause I never had this taste in the past"_

Nothing. There was nothing she could say that would fix this. And for the first time in a while, it became clear. Her fears and doubts and everything else left her, and she knew what she had to do.

"_Why am I so curious?  
This territory is dangerous  
I'll probably end up at the start  
I'll be back in line with my broken heart"_

Their locked gazes remained fixed for a moment and before she could stop herself, she ran forward into his arms, and kissed him hard and passionately.

Lucas returned her kiss, enveloping her in his arms all thought gone from his mind.

And for a moment, only they existed.

"_Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lyrics "New" by No Doubt.**


End file.
